The 63rd Hunger Games
by Jackels
Summary: It's to volunteer or go to the death house. Just as a warning I am going to pros-pone this story because of school and life and if you would like me to continue this story please say so in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

The morning smell of candles awakens me; I wonder why but remember that my mother likes to have sweet smells filling the house during times of depression. Living in District 7 can be hard because of the long hard hours at the mill. But today everyone is off work to "celebrate" the Hunger Games. Being 15 just means that you have 3 more times to enter.

I look at the clock on the right-hand side of my bed that says 10:37 a.m. I have one and a half hours to get to town square.

I slip into a green top with blue jeans, putting on a little make-up to be noticed by Kutch, my secret crush since forever! I walk downstairs to my families' restaurant to have a quick breakfast before me and my older brother Tenim go off to the gym.

"Good morning Keretra" My mom says in a face that says "I'm trying to be happy". She and I have never been close because she's not my real mom. My real mom died in a lumbering accident at the mill. Before she died she had me and my brother Tenim. After 2 years my dad remarried and had Naial with Emia.

"Morning," All I can say before I grab an apple and fly through the door with Tenim not far behind me.

When I walk into the gym we go into the different changing rooms they have for us. Once I was changed I walked out into the gym finding me and Tenim being the only ones there, probably because everyone else is getting ready for the Reaping at one. I was a little sad that Kutch wasn't there We train for an hour on sword fighting; we do this because our family is so poor that we have to enter the extra times. By now its twelve, we go home take a shower. Emia quickly dries my blonde hair and gives me her favorite white dress with the , trying to make an impression.

I come out seeing Tenim in a button-up shirt that is a size to little with Naial in the same shirt that is one size too big. I laugh at this for a little then hear the knock at the door. I walk to the door slowly, thinking it's my best friend Lurna to walk me to the games. But it's Bunten the peacekeeper.

"Hello Bunten, can I help you?"I ask

"Yes, I'm sadly here to give you a heads up that Dunch said that your father can't keep you feed so tommorow morning he will be here to take you to the orphanage. I'm so sorry..." He says

It's true we have been under feed because nobody can afford anything but we manage. To take me, Kutch, and Naial from Dad and Emia is horrible, Naial is only 11 not old enough for the games till next year. Kutch is 17 after next year he will be done with them.

"We have always managed and had enough food how can you take us away!" I say

"It was Chief Dunch's Idea, he said that he saw you begging for food at the Ophuna's place" He says "I am truely sorry"

Of course it would be Dunch's idea he said he saw me stealing and being mean to younger kids just because I beat Nusom his son I a fight.

"Don't be late for the games or I will be back tonight to do something worse." He says

"We will be there... and thanks for the heads up" I say


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Bunten Fullor have always been friends after I taught his son how to fight because of the awful gang problems here. He was a life saverwhen he came to the door to give me the heads up, because I'm going to volunteer. The orphanage is the deathhouse, everyone I know who went there didn't last a week until running away. I have heard stories of beatings and torment, the only place they can get away is at school. They think that school is heaven.

As soon as Lurna got here I told her everything, I looked like a baby but I didn't care I was loosing my dad!

As we walked to the Reaping I told her that I was going to volunteer, she did'nt try to stop me all she said was try to win and come home.

When we arrived at the sign in center I see Kutch and wave to him with his short amber hair, he and Lurna will be the people I miss the most. They take my blood and I'm seated at the 15 year olds section.

"Welcome to the Reaping for District 7!" says Juna the District 7 escort

Then the mayor gets up and describes how we should be greatful for the capitol and how the games came along, even though we were the ones standing in the Reaping Lines as we call them.

"Thank you for that Mayor Bunces, Now the girl tribute for Distirct 7 is... Trune Valenious!" Juna says

I think about what I'm doing, but then decide it's this or the deathhouse. "I volunteer as tribute." I say

"Well, come on up here then!"says Juna "Now the boys tribute is ... Noman Dunch!"

I look over at Chief Dunch and smile a crooked smile thinking that I get to kill him. After beating him the first few times this time I can finish him off.

On to the Justice Building, We all have 5 minutes with our loved ones and have on hour. The first person to come in is Tenim, Emia, Naial, and my father.

"Why did you volunteer? Why do you want to kill yourself?" my father asks already knowing the answer.

"I'm never going to the deathhouse! If I win then we will have all the food in the world we need! We can all live together in a victor house in the victor village!" I say

"What if you die?" Emia asks

"Then I don't have to go to the deathhouse!" I say

"What about Naial and Tenim then?" She asks

"They can live with me in the victor village! If I die then I don't want to think about it!" I say

"Good luck" she says and leaves before she starts crying. Taking Naial with her.

"I was going to go to Chief Dunch and work this out after the Reaping. I guess I don't have to say it but, try to win and come home to us." says dad.

Then me and Tenim just hug and talk over battle moves he taught me until the five minutes were up. My next guest was Lurna.

"I didn't think that you would really go through with it! I'm going to be down a best friend! Try to win!" Lurna says right before she leaves.

Then Chief Dunch walks in," Keretra, that was a stupid thing to do."

"I wasn't going to let you take me to the deathhouse!" I say "Just because I'm the only girl in District 7 who can beat your son in a fight you bring all of this down on me!"

"Because I needed you out of the way! Answer this question... would you protect your father to your last breath?"

"Yes, why" I say

"Do you know your father's real last name?" He asks

"No, I didn't think it was important." I say "I just call him Dad."

"Well your father's real last name is Myukie" He says "His grandfather was at the head of the rebellion and we have suspions that he's trying to start it back up."

That makes since, he always leaves at eleven to go to a District 7 worker meeting, but I couldn't let this man take my father from my family. "That's impossible! How could you say that!" I say

"I'm sorry that truth hurts... and please don't kill my son right off the bat just like I know you will."He say right before he leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

My next guest is Trune Valenious, the bully of the school... she had put her name in 45 times not because she was poor but hoping she would be picked.

"I told anyone that if I get picked don't volenteer what stoped you from doing what I told you?" She asked.

"It was join in or go to the orphage... what choice do I have?" I say

"I have always had thoughts about you, the wonderous Keretra, the one who beat the Cheif's son in a fight," Trune says with a sly smile. "If you make it home I say we can have a chat about you, me and your brother training together." With that she left with nothing left to say

As soon as the train arrives to take us away I go striaght to my room slam the door and think about the mistakes i've made, I take off the dress and start throwing things around the room, hoping that they will make everyone else afraid of me. I go to bed trying to sleep after so much, I go to sleep after thinking of one word "Myukie". Is that my dad's real last name? Was he starting the rebellion again?

I dream of the last Hunger Games, when they left them in a swam with snakes, spiders, and rats running around. The winner was from District 1. But I focused on the ones from District 7. The girl died at the Cornucopia, the boy the second night from being bitten ny a snake. I have always watched the games hoping I would never be picked.

The next morning I put on a yellow shirt an black pants, walked into the dining car and saw Juna, Roman, Omera the girl mentor, and Welin the boy mentor all together waiting for me.

"Good morning Keretra did you sleep well?" Juna asked.

"Does it matter?"I ask."I'll be dead in a weeks, then you can say you were the mentor of the girl from District 7 in the 63rd Hunger Games at all your escort tea parties."

"Now that is no reason to talk that way maybe you will fight to the death and win!" Omera says.

"We will arrive at the capitol in two hours."Juna says. "When we get there you will go straight to your designer, Keretra yours is Hulo, and Roman your is Isra. They will get you ready for the Opening Ceremony, it's important to make a good impression so, do whatever they want you too."

"We have desided to spit you up when we train you because of your...history." Omera says "Welin will be Keretra's mentor, I will be Roman's. Right now me and Roman will go to Another car to discuss."

"I will make sure we are on schedule" Says Juna.

With that they all left exept Welin. He sat there taking me in thinking if I was just another one that will die in the begining or a fighter.

I'm the one to brake the silence. "So where should we start?"

"I would like to know if you have any strengths?" He says with a very calm voice.

"I have been learning how to throw knives since I was 13, sword fight since 10, and hand to hand since 9." I say.

"Looks like someone has been cheating, no wonder you voluneeted, you have been..."

"I voleetered because it was this or the orphange! My Dad is thought to be starting the rebellion again, my mom is dead and my brothers are probley already at the orphage! I didn't want to do this!"

"What... you mean... this is a game changer, i thought that you were going to be a quick kill, but I think you are going to be a hard kill."

"Thanks, I'll try to make that more... ovious next time."

We talk about shelter, food, water, and all the needs for the arena. When we finish Juna comes in and says that we will be arriving in 10 minutes. Welin looks at me and says we can talk later.


	4. Possible End Note if you don't say so

**I'm so sorry but I'm proposing this story because of not enough viewers and time balances. If you want me to continue this story, please say so in the reviews. If you want to see who wins the 63rd Hunger Games, What will happen with the family, and much more.**


End file.
